Scooby Doo Meets Our Grorious Reader Kim Jong Un
by FEMINISTANDPROUD
Summary: Bored of being the ruthless communist dictator that he is, our Grorious Reader Kim Jong Un uses a portal machine to go into the Scooby Doo universe! What crazy adventures does Un and the Scooby Doo gang have in store?
1. Chapter 1

Scooby Doo Meets Our Grorious Reader Kim Jong Un

me bro wrote this

Chapter 1 The Journey Beginshs

a/n thnks ferr carley frr provv redding this storre frr me.

In Pyongyang, North Korea, our Grorious Reader Kim Jong Un was shitting in hish offishe made of gord shmoking a Cuban shigar whire eating dead babies of traitorous parentsh whom he decrared enemiesh of the shtate. But he rearry did becaush he was craving chirdren.

It was another great day of torturing and starving hish own peopre, buirding nukes and being an all around tyrannical asshhore. He had everything. His peopre roved him, he was in contror of the greatesht country in the worrd, and he had a shit road of taxpayer money for hish shtock pire of nukeshanf for hish new Xboxh One (he didn't get an NX or a PSh4 becashe thoshe are evil imprearist Japaneshe conshoresh). Shpeaking of hish nukesh, rike I shaid, hish shtock pire ish sho big that it makesh thoshe firthy American Imperiaristsh shit themshevresh. But shomething was shtill missing; he needed shomething to firr the brack hore he carred a heart. He needed a horiday.

g

Sho after having shrave children crean hish shoesh, and raping some kidnapped women who didn't pray to our ultra grorious Predident fo rife Kim Il Sung rong enough, Un went to hish transh dimensionar portar machine that he inherited from hish rate dadio, our former, and even more grorious than Un reader Kim Jong Il.

He turned to his ashishtent, buttshrave American traitor Dennish Rodman. He betrayed the America becaushe he thought riberty was gay.

'I need you to take care of the prashe whire i'm gone' our Grorious Reader Kim Jong Un shaid

'Ok mah nigga' Rodman shaid and he turned on the transh dimensionar portar machine.

'Fare werr, Our Grorious Reader Kim Jong Un!' the guards bowed. But they didn't bow row enough and Un had them exhecuted. Gthen Un shtepped in.

Un was farring through a blue harrway and ferr into dark road shurrounded by an even darker reafressh forresht. Then he got hit by a car and ferr unconscioush. But not jusht any car….. IT WAS THE MYSHTERY INC MACHINE VAN!

'LIKES ZOINKS, FRED, I THINK YOU HIT A DEER!' shaid Shaggy

'That felt like a really fat dear.' ripriyed Fred, harting to a shtop

'Reeehehehehehehehehehehehe!' Shcooby Doo giggled rike a shchool girl

a/n OMFG WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!?


	2. Chappa 2 fat AF roadkill

chappa 2 fat roadkill

a/n TIGGER WARNING MIGHT HAV OFFENSIVE MATERNIAL REDD AT UR OWN WRIST! AN MY BRO WROTE THIS!

1974

The Mystery Inc Van was traveling at medium speed. It had been a long day traveling to Seattle in Washington State. Just a few days ago, Fred received a call from some old bitch with a shit load of cash who lived in a huge mansion. Being the owner, founder, current CEO and robber baron of the Scooby Snacks Co, she needed Mystery Inc to go in and investigate a supposed demonic haunting at one of her many processing factories. According to the old bitch, the demon was scaring away her Mexican workers (It was better than hiring whites, because no one really gives a shit about a few Mexicans being payed a dime an hour), halting her entire operation. With no illegals, no meth to manufacture, making the Scooby Snacks front completely useless.

'How the fuck am I supposed to make meth without those illegals!?' the Old Bitch screamed

'Calm down Ms. Bitch!' Fred said, trying to calm her down. 'We'll be there as soon as we can!'

And before the gang knew it they were on their way to Seattle. The only reason why Scooby and Shaggy gave a shit was because of the meth. Oh, and the Scooby Snacks, of course.

But Fred didn't expect to hit a fat tub of shit in the road.

'WOAH!' He screamed 'IS MY CAR OKAY!'

'Dammit, Fred!' screamed Daphne 'You made me mess up my eyeliner!'

And she punched him.

'ZOINKS WE BETTER CHECK IT OUT' Shaggy said

And Fred stopped the car and him and gang got out. It was worse than he thought. There was a large, round dent front of the car. And lying in front of it on the ground was a fat pudgy creature in black clothes. It groaned.

'Ew what's that!?' gasped Daphne

Velma poked it with a stick. 'Seems to be some sort of fat slug' she said in her Smart Bitch voice cuz that's how she always talks in the show.

'Jabba?' Fred said

'LIKE ZOINKS THAT'S TOO UGLY TO BE JABBA!'

'Ran ree reat it!?' asked Scooby

'No, we can't eat it you retarded dog!' Velda said. But Scooby didn't listen and tried to eat the slug.

'어떤 대체 아야!?' the slug screamed, taking everyone by surprise.

'LIKE ZOINKS IT'S STILL ALIVE!' screamed Shaggy

'EW GET IT AWAY!' Daphne sreamed and get a sofa to faint on because she's a woman'

'어디 씨발 내가 오전!?' It started looking around.

'It seems to be speaking in some alien language...' Velma said

'LIKE ZOINKS YOU MEAN IT'S SOME KIND OF SPACE ALIEN!?' Shaggy said.

'RORY SHIT!' Scooby exlaimed

'Hmmm that explains the slanted eyes.' Fred said, walking up to the space alien holding up his hand.

'We. Come. In. Peace.'

'난 당신 바보 제국주의를 외계인 아니에요!' it screamed, pounding its fists on the ground like a child.

'I think it's saying that it also comes in peace!' Fred exclaimed

'LIKE ZOINKS CAN WE KEEP IT!?' Shaggy asked

'Why not?' riplyed Vellima

'LIKE ZOINKS YAY!' Shaggy exclaimed

'Come on, gang, let's put him in our pet carrier.' Fled said and they all carried it into the back of the van and stuffed its fat ass into the carrier.'

'LIKE ZOINKS THIS MOTHER FUCKER'S HEAVY!' exclaimed Shaggy.

'당신이 새끼 여기서 저를 잡아!' the fat slug bellowed.

'Sorry, we don't speak alienese.' said Velma riplyed, as the gang got back into the van. Scorby dragged an unconsious Daphne by the heels and tied her to the roof, since they were out of room in the back.

'Hope that slant eyed alien will pay for the damage.' Greg remarged, starting the car and drog off.

'LIKE ZOINKS, WHAT SHOULD WE NAME IT!?'

'We need to find out it's gender, first, stupid' Velma sawd

'나는 남자입니다!'

'I think it said it's a girl!' Furd soyg

'Rot rind rof rirl ralien rames ran rou rink rof, Raggy?'

'LIKE ZOINKS HMMMM' Shaggy thought for a moment before inspiration struck him.

'LIKE ZOINKS HOW ABOUT 'CHINKY-CHONG'?' he yelled

'That sounds like a great name!' Farg said 'She looks like a 'Chinky-Chong'!'

'그건 인종 차별이다!' Chinky-Chong shouted

'I think she likes it!' Velma said

'LIKE ZOINKS 'CHINKY-CHONG' IT IS, THEN!'

And they drove into the sunrise. Not literally, in case you were wondering, because that would kill them. But little did they that someone was watching them from a drone in the sky.


End file.
